<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>elevator buttons and morning air by fakecharliebrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425087">elevator buttons and morning air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakecharliebrown/pseuds/fakecharliebrown'>fakecharliebrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Morning walks, Nonbinary Kita Shinsuke, Short &amp; Sweet, Sunrises, im still hashtag upset that thats not a real tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakecharliebrown/pseuds/fakecharliebrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu is already at the gym when Kita arrives to open it for morning practice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>elevator buttons and morning air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/izucaii/gifts">izucaii</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from ours by taylor swift (,:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shinsuke is always the first one to arrive at the gym for practice. On most days, they’ll walk a lap or two around the gym before they unlock the doors and go inside to begin setting up for practice, at which time either Aran or the Miya twins will arrive to help. They like their routine, like the small pocket of domesticity they get to experience with their teammates when it’s just the two or three of them in the gym. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, when Shinsuke arrives at the gym, Osamu is sitting alone on the steps waiting for them. He’s leaning back against the locked doors, his eyes shut and his chest rising and falling steadily. Shinsuke approaches quietly, smiling softly at the gentle expression on Osamu’s sleeping face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Osamu,” Shinsuke calls, their voice soft. Osamu jerks and blinks awake, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. The pale light of the morning paints his features with softer edges, softer than the harsh fluorescents of the gym usually do. “Yer early.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu hums. “Woke up early and couldn't fall back to sleep. Figured I’d come hang out with ya, since yer always here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinsuke’s face warms slightly, their smile turning a tad smitten. They really do love this boy, though they never imagined they would when Osamu first showed up at Inarizaki. Shinsuke pulls one of their hands out of their pockets, presenting it to Osamu. “C'mon,” they say. “We can go for my walk together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu takes their hand easily, pushing himself to his feet and falling into step with Shinsuke as they begin to walk. The gym where the volleyball team practices isn’t huge by any means, but it’s big enough that a lap around the exterior gets Shinsuke’s blood pumping and wakes them up fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The breeze this morning is chilly, raising goosebumps along Shinsuke’s arms even though they're their jacket is zipped all the way to their chin. Warmth radiates from where Osamu’s hand holds theirs, their arms swinging slightly with each step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun in the sky is barely above the horizon, still tinging the clouds with watercolor bursts of pastel pink and peach. The grass all around the gym is shimmering with a sparkling layer of frost, crunching softly beneath their feet as they walk. Shinsuke hums a quiet love song, a slower rendition of a pop song they’d heard in passing on the radio recently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu squeezes their hand, his eyes caught on something distant. He’s thinking. Shinsuke wonders what about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s very quiet,” Osamu says, as if reading Shinsuke’s mind. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>quiet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinsuke hums. “Peaceful.” They pause. “I like it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu glances at them. “Yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinsuke nods. They look up at Osamu, and their heart swells. Osamu was made for sunrises, they think. Osamu was made for gentle light and soft edges and peaceful silence, love shown through intertwined fingers, swinging arms, synchronized footsteps. Osamu was made for the stillness of the morning, when the rest of the world doesn’t exist, when it’s only them and the frost and the light of the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe that’s just when Shinsuke loves him the most. Maybe that’s just when Shinsuke wants to freeze time and stay in that moment forever. Maybe that’s just when Shinsuke feels that love comes easiest to them, when it feels like loving Osamu is second-nature and always has been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinsuke leans their head against Osamu’s shoulder. Osamu hums under his breath, picking up the love song where Shinsuke left off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do ya think Aran’s here yet?” Osamu asks, his voice scarcely above a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinsuke hums. “Don’t know,” they say honestly. “Don’t care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu is quiet for a moment. “I love ya.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinsuke smiles. “I love ya, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clouds part, revealing a little more of the morning sun, and for a moment it seems like the path is paved in sunlight. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u to the lovely caia for my prompt,,u have given me osakita food and i loved writing this,,, love they sm sm </p><p>hey if anyone has any prompts + a pairing from hq (or one of my other fandoms, even) feel free to reach out and i might write it if it speaks to me (:</p><p>as always, come hang out w me on tumblr @fake-charliebrown</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>